Dreams and Their Relations
by Junho LEE . Fanatic
Summary: Prologue: Choi Minsu, saudara kembar dari Choi Minho. Suatu hari dia mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang mengubah hidupnya/.../Debut Fic in Screenplays Fandom! Wanna to Read and Review?


**SCREENPLAYS FANFICTION**

Dreams and Their Relations © Junho LEE . Fanatic

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rated: T

Cast : Choi Minsu (_Original Character_)

Choi Minho (SHINee)

Bae Suzy (Miss A)

Note : Main Cast can be increased according to the progress of the story

**Prologue: Minsu's Dream**

* * *

><p>"Minsu!"<p>

Lamunanku buyar begitu saja saat mendengar panggilan dari telepon genggamku sendiri. Kembali lagi aku mengarahkan perhatianku pada suara dari telepon genggamku yang terus-terusan saja mengoceh tidak jelas padaku. Rasa berdenging menyeruak padaku. Suara dari sahabatku sendiri yang begitu familiar padaku begitu membuatku lelah sendiri.

"_Ya_, Minsu! Kau masih mendengarku, 'kan?"

"_Ne_." Responku singkat dengan mulut yang menganga saking kurang kerjaannya diriku saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Mendengar gosip yang tidak sedap tersebut, rasanya aku akan naik pitam! Bayangkan saja, masa' aku, **Bae Suzy** berpacaran dengannya? Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Menyebalkan sekali para wartawan itu, seenaknya membuat gosip seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak tahu, aku yang merasa susah! Ah, aku ada pemotretan, sudah dulu ya, Min Su!"

Setiap kali curhat, dia pasti akan memutuskannya ditengah-tengah. Dasar Suzy.

"Oke, saatnya berbelanja bahan makan malam! Min Ho _Oppa_ akan pulang malam ini!" aku berseru semangat. Kedua tanganku kukepalkan di depan dada. Senyumankupun semakin lebar saja. Ya, itulah yang terjadi padaku saat saudaraku yang paling aku cintai akan pulang!

_Mianhae_, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. _Na neun _Minsu _imnida_. Choi Minsu. Saudara kembar dari Choi Minho, salah satu idola yang terkenal di Korea saat ini. Kalau garis besarnya seperti itu saja.

Aku dan Minho tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Hanya kami berdua. Orang tua kami saat ini tidak ada di Seoul. Mereka sibuk untuk melebarkan sayap bisnis mereka di negara lain.

Hidup berdua dengan Minho tidaklah membuat rasa sepiku terobati. Minho adalah seorang idola. Sangat jarang dia kembali ke apartemen. Dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekali dalam seminggu dia mungkin akan pulang. Sisanya, dia tinggal di _dorm_-nya. Bayangkanlah betapa kesepiannya aku yang tinggal sendiri dalam sebuah apartemen yang mewah.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kini hidangan yang menggugah selera telah dipersiapkan oleh Minsu dengan sangat baik. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.34 PM. Waktu yang dijanjikan hampir saja tiba.

Dag. Dig. Dug. Jantung Minsu berdebar. Minsu menunggu kedatangan dari Kakak yang sudah lama dia nanti kedatangannya. Begitu bell berbunyi, langsung saja Minsu melesat dari kursinya.

"_Oppa_!" sambut Minsu ke pada pemuda jakung yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dialah sosok yang sedaritadi ditunggu oleh Minsu. Choi Minho, Kakak kembar dari Minsu.

"Minsu-ah~" Minho menerima pelukan dari Minsu yang begitu hangat. "_Ottokhe Jineseyo, _Minsu?" tanya Minho sambil melihat keadaan adiknya tersebut dari atas ke bawah.

"_Cal Cineyo_!" jawab Minsu berbohong. Sebenarnya keadaan Minsu tidak baik-baik. Dia terlalu rindu dengan Minho, hingga membuat Minsu ingin memeluk sosok pemuda di hadapannya saat ini dalam waktu yang lama. "_Deuro Oseyo, oppa_!" Minsu mengajak Minho masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka begitu merasakan kalau udara di luar sangat dingin.

"WHOOA! Kau yang membuat masakan ini!" Minho bertajuk kagum saat melihat hidangan yang berada di meja makan. Minsu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban saja.

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_?"

"_Ani_. Kau semakin hebat mamasak, Minsu." puji Minho sambil mengulum senyuman. Dia meraih Minsu, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aww, sakit!" protes Minsu sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang memang selalu diacak oleh Minho. Minho hanya cengesan melihatnya.

Memang benar kata orang, penampilan tidak selalu menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Begitupula dengan masakan Minsu. Penampilannya yang begitu menarik ternyata tidak sesuai dengan rasa yang ada. Sesendok makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulut Minho, langsung disambut oleh Minho yang tersedak.

"_Daebak_..." komentar Minho sambil meminum segelas air demi menetralkan rasa makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Minsu hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"_Cal Cayo oppa_!" seru Minsu begitu Minho keluar dari kamar mandi. Minho yang masih mengenakan handuk di rambut basahnya hanya tersenyum diiringi anggukan darinya.

Melihat anggukan dari Minho, Minsu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya begitu lelah saat ini. Dengan istirahat beberapa jam, pasti dapat membuat energi Minsu kembali seperti sedia kala.

* * *

><p>BRUK!<p>

Minsu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Dilepasnya kacamata minus yang sering dia gunakan sehari-hari, lalu Minsu bersiap untuk menyambut mimpi indahnya dalam tidur lelapnya.

.

.

.

"_Choi Minsu! Choi Minsu! Choi Minsu!" teriakan histeris dari ribuan orang yang berada di depan Minsu menggema. Minsu memasang wajah heran. Matanya membulat sebagai rasa tidak percaya akan apa yang terpantri di hadapannya._

_Ribuan orang – tidak. Puluhan ribu orang saat ini sedang berada di hadapannya. Mereka semua meneriakkan nama Minsu. Beberapa orang yang ada bahkan menuliskan kata '__**I Love U'**__ untuk Minsu._

"_Apa yang terjadi—KYAAA!" Minsu semakin kaget lagi saat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ke mana piyamanya? Ke mana kacamata yang sering dia gunakan? Tidak ada. Yang ada pada Minsu saat ini hanyalah pakaian baby doll berwarna putih dengan renda yang begitu manis di bagian lengan dan juga di bagian bawahnya._

"_Choi Minsu! Choi Minsu! Choi Minsu!" teriakan dari penonton semakin menjadi-jadi. Minsu semakin heran. Apalagi begitu dia melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut membawa sebuah buket bunga dengan bunga yang berwarna merah muda. "Cantiknya..." pikir Minsu sambil melototi bunga tersebut._

_Kini pemuda tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapan Minsu. Minsu tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda tersebut karena terhalang oleh sorot lampu._

_Buket bunga tersebut kini berpindah tangan ke tangan Minsu. "Nugu...?" tanya Minsu heran. Kini dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sorakan dari penonton yang ada._

"_Minsu-ah. Saranghamnida."_

.

.

.

"Hah!" Minsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.07 AM. Terlalu cepat dia bangun untuk hari Minggu ini. Biasanya, pada saat hari Minggu, Minsu pasti akan bangun pukul 08.00 AM.

Rupanya mimpi yang didapatkannya barusan membuat Minsu terbangun dari tidurnya. "_Nugu_? Apakah Minho _oppa_?" bisik Minsu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. _"Ani. Mana mungkin oppa mengatakan kata cinta padaku. Kami ini saudara!" _Minsu menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebagai tanda kalau saat ini dia dibuat bingung dengan mimpinya.

Tidak terasa, wajah Minsu menjadi panas begitu dia mengingat mimpi tersebut.

"Suzy. Aku pasti bisa bicara dengannya!" seru Minsu yang kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

><p>"Minsu-ah!" panggil seorang gadis pada Minsu yang duduk di sudut cafe. Minsu segera menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda panggilan untuk gadis tersebut. "Tumben kau memanggilku. Biasanya aku sendiri yang akan memanggilmu." celoteh gadis dengan pakaian tertutup tersebut.<p>

"Hm... selama ini aku yang selalu mendengarkan curhatanmu. Sekarang giliranmu untuk balas budi." terang Minsu dengan wajah jujurnya.

"_Mwo_?" gadis tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tersenyum kecut, lalu segera memesan segelas jus untuk dirinya sendiri. "_Aratseo_..." ucap Suzy begitu pesanannya datang. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Suzy, sahabat dekat Minsu.

"Hn..." Minsu memutar matanya. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu dia menghela napas. "Sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time<strong>

"Ha? Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mendengarkan mimpimu tersebut? Tch, hebat sekali." puji Suzy dengan tujuan tersentu. _"Padahal jadwalku lagi padatnya..." _pikir Suzy melanjutkan. Suzy memang adalah sahabat Minsu, namun mereka sedikit berbeda dari segi kehidupan mereka. Tidak seperti Minsu yang sering sekali mengalami yang namanya 'kurang kerjaan', Suzy justru setiap hari mendapatkan _job_ yang berhubungan dengan karirnya sebagai Idola Korea. Memiliki perkerjaan sebagai idola tidak berarti menghalangi persahabatan mereka berdua. Suzy bahkan lebih senang bersama Minsu ketibang bersama idola lainnya. Baginya Minsu itu lebih enak diajak berteman.

"_Mian_. Hanya kau orang yang selalu mendengarkan ceritaku..." ucap Minsu tidak enak.

"Jadi? Kau kepikiran soal mimpimu itu?" Suzy terlihat berpangku tangan. Anggukan pelan Minsupun menjadi jawaban untuk Suzy. "Aneh juga. Kau yang bukanlah seorang idola mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu. Aku saja yang seorang idola tidak pernah mendapatkannya..." ungkap Suzy dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan.

"Aneh, 'kan?"

"_Ne_. Sangat aneh. Ah, atau jangan-jangan—" Suzy menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, diikuti oleh alis Minsu yang terangkat sebelah. "...itu adalah sebuah petunjuk untukmu!" Suzy memelankan suaranya, disaat itulah Minsu tersedak akan minumannya.

"UHUK! A-Apa? Petunjuk? Petunjuk apa?" tanya Minsu kaget. Suzy hanya memijit dagunya, dia lalu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan selebaran kertas dari sakunya.

"Untuk ikut ini..." ucap Suzy. Mata Minsu melebar saat melihat selebaran yang diberikan Suzy padanya. Sebuah selebaran dari sebuah sekolah Musik, Kirin _High School_. Disitu tertulis bahwa sekolah tersebut sedang mencari siswa baru untuk dimudahkan jalannya sebagai idola.

"APA!" Minsu terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Suzy tersenyum mantap. "Mendaftar di _Kirin High School_ tersebut!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Annyeong-haseyo. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di Screenplays sekaligus fic debut saya di FFn. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan yang tidak saya sadari. T-T

Penggunaan OC (Original Character). Saya berharap agar reader tidak keberatan kalau saya menggunakan OC sebagai tokoh utama fic ini. Kalau soal artis Korea cewek, saya cuma suka dengan IU. Inginnya sih pakai Neng IU, tapi takutnya nanti dijitak sama Wooyoung *Peace Oppa :D*

Saat ini fic ini belum jelas arahnya, ya? Yuup baru juga Prolognya hhe. Tokohnya juga akan bertambah sesuai dengan kemajuan ceritanya. Saya juga belum nentuin kok tokoh utama cowoknya T.T #Jdak!

Last, saya mohon reviews dari reader. Kalau responnya bagus, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini secepat mungkin (kalau saya punya waktu :D *Sok sibuk*)

Review?

**LJH . Fanatic**


End file.
